You Belong With Me
by sakuraHgatinha
Summary: Leiam e descubram.


Nota da Autora: Os personagens e a música não me pertencem!  
Sasuke - Sakura Narra  
Sasuke – Fala do personagem  
Sasuke – Frase escrita do Sasuke ou da Sakura.

**_You Belong With Me_**

Toda noite paro para te observa!  
Hoje não é diferente. Olha na janela e vejo você, discutir com a sua "adorável" namorada. Como quase todas as noites vocês estão brigando, com certesa por alguma bobagem que ele disse. Infelizmente ela não te entende.

- Oi! - Eu disse  
- Oi! - Ele respondeu.  
- É... Vi você e a Karin, discutindo ontem de noite, você... Tá legal? - Perguntei. Querendo ou não eu me preocupo com ele!  
- Eu... Eu estou legal, mas obrigado por se preocupar comigo Sakura! - Ele sorri sem graça.

Ouvimos a buzina do conversível vermelho da Karin.

-Bem... Minha carona chegou! – Ele disse olhando para o conversível da namorada, nada chamativo...

- Tchau, Sakura! Até a escola quem sabe... - ele disse entrando, e a ruiva fez questão de dar um belo de um beijo desentupidor de pia nele. E ainda por cima me olhando com um olhar zombador.  
Senti-me horrível.

Mais uma noite, hoje é terça! Olhei para a janela e vi-o, de cabeça baixa, tocando seu violão preto. Ele olha para mim e sorri! Não conversamos verbalmente... Motivo? Não sei! Mas conversamos por escrito! Ele Sorriu para mim e pegou o caderninho de capa preta ao seu lado, e escreveu algo.  
- O que você esta fazendo? – Ele escreveu.  
Li e sorri! Peguei o meu caderno e respondi:  
-Estudando!  
Ele fez uma cara pensativa e respondeu:  
- Não se cansa de estudar? Oo  
Sorri de novo e escrevi em resposta:  
-Não! ^^

Ele olhou para a cômoda atrás dele, e fez um gesto de despedida com a mão direita. E fechou a janela.  
Sem mais ânimo para estudar, deixo o meu caderno e lápis na cama, e ligo o som, escutando Runaway da minha cantora favorita Avril Lavigne! Engraçado o tipo de musica que eu e o Sasuke gostamos, mas a Karin não curte, e ela não conhece o namorado que tem!

Na escola, eu sou seu oposto! Ela usa Mini Saia e eu jeans velho, ela usa salto alto e eu tênis, ela top e eu blusa, ela é a popular e eu a nerd, ela é líder de torcida e eu fico na arquibancada! Mas em comum... Gostamos do mesmo garoto!

Eu o conheço, sei seus defeitos e sei suas manias, seus jeitos... Ela não! Sei que você tem um sorriso que poderia iluminar a cidade inteira! Mas pena que você Sasuke, não me percebe!

Esta ocorrendo um boato que os dois se separaram! Fiquei feliz com isso! Mas pelo jeito, Sasuke não!  
Não o vejo feliz, estou um pouco preocupada, toda vez que eu pergunto se ele esta bem, ele me responde que sim! Mas ele pode enganar a todos e a si próprio, mas a mim não! O conheço bem até demais.  
E eu me pergunto o que você faz com uma garota dessas? Ela só o fez sofrer.  
Eu fico sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar e descobrir que o que você procura esteve aqui o tempo todo, mas pelo visto... Esse sonho não vai se realizar tão cedo!  
Eu guardo no bolso direito da minha calça jeans velha, um papel que eu escrevi há muito tempo para ele, mas que nunca tive coragem de mostrar, ou quando eu ia mostrar ele tinha que sair ou ir dormir...

Pelo visto Sasuke voltou com a Karin! Vi os dois conversando e depois saíram de mãos dadas!

Hoje é a final do jogo, se nosso time vencer vai haver amanhã uma festa para comemorar a vitória. Eu estou na arquibancada, rezando para que ele fique bem... E ela... Esta lá torcendo pelo time vencer... Para ela é só isso que importa... Eu sempre o esperando na porta dos fundos, e ele nunca vem!

Sasuke fez agora um Touchdown, nesse último minuto! Meu coração disparou quando ele saiu correndo para a arquibancada! Mas me enganei de novo! Karin estava beijando Dan! Uns dos jogadores, e amigo do Sasuke!

- Pelo visto, não voltamos não Karin?  
- Você acha que eu ia voltar mesmo com você Sasuke? A fila anda. Para mim você foi só mais um! Agora vaza daqui que eu quero comemorar a vitoria do Dan! - Ela olhou para o Dan e o beijou.

E Sasuke sai de lá arrasado!

Já que não tenho coragem de demonstrar meus sentimentos para ele então eu escrevo músicas. Danço na frente do espelho e sempre tenho a sensação de que estou sendo vigiada, mas por quem? Sempre é assim! Eu danço desengonsadamente e essa sensação vem!  
Hoje é a festa de comemoração do time!  
Olho na janela E vejo Sasuke parado com o caderno nas mãos

- Vais à festa? - ele pergunta.

Olhei para o chão e procurei o meu caderno e uma caneta e escrevi;  
- Não!  
Ele me olhou com um olhar magoado e escreveu:  
- Por quê?  
Sorri para mim mesma e escrevi de novo:  
- Tenho que estudar!

Baixei a cabeça e procurei no bolso da calça o papelzinho, no que eu peguei olhei para a janela. Ele já tinha ido para a festa!  
Meu celular começou a tocar em cima da cômoda, olhei na tela e é a Hinata sorri e atendi:

- Hina?  
- Eu! Sah preciso da sua ajuda, linda! O Dan ficou mau e não vai poder cantar hoje. Ele ta com dor de garganta ou sei lá o quê. E nós precisamos de alguém para cantar e eu pensei em você!  
- Hina, desculpa, mas... Eu não canto e...  
- Não canta! Sah você tem uma voz linda! E Essa seria a sua chance de mostrar a o Sasuke que você gosta dele! Aproveita linda!  
- Mas eu não tenho um vestido!  
- Esse é o de menos! O que você me diz?  
- Tá eu... Eu canto! - disse por vencida.  
- QUE BOM!  
- Mas agora abre a porta que eu não quero ficar na rua!  
- Você já chegou?  
- Sim!  
-A tá! Espera um pouquinho, já vou abrir.

Estamos na escola! E eu estou atrás das cortinas! Daqui exatamente um minuto eu vou cantar! Minhas mãos então suando, e eu estou nervosa! A Hina olha para mim e sorri, um sinal que eu interpreto como um "Vai em frente" Ou " Coragem, você consegue".

- Bem Pessoal, infelizmente o Dan Não pode comparecer, pois ele ficou doente! - Fiquei mais nervosa ainda quando ouvi a voz da Tsunade, minha diretora falar no microfone, e os protestos dos estudantes.  
-Mas, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Não tenho o Dan, mas tenho outra atração para vocês...E com vocês, Sakura Haruno!

As cortinas se abriram, e eu vi o grande público que eu tinha!  
Estou sentindo uma imensa vontade de sair correndo e nunca mais voltar, no que olho de novo e vejo o Sasuke me olhar curioso.  
Dou dez passos até o microfone, pego-o na mão, e escuto o início da música tocar, eu fecho os olhos e começo a cantar:

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend** / _Você está ao telefone com sua namorada_  
**She's upset, she's going off about** / _Ela está brava, discutindo_  
**Something that you Said** / _Por causa de algo que você disse_  
**She doesn't get your humor** / _Ela não entende seu humor_  
**Like I do** / _Como eu entendo_  
**I'm in my room** / _Estou no meu quarto_  
**It's a typical tuesday night** / _É uma típica noite de terça-feira_  
**I'm listening to the kind of music** / _Estou ouvindo o tipo de música_  
**She doesn't like** / _Que ela não curte_  
**She'll never know your story** / _Ela nunca conhecerá a sua história_  
**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts** / _Ela usa mini-saias, eu uso camisetas_

Então eu botei a mão na barra do vestido branco que estou usando.

**She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers** / _Ela é líder de torcida, eu fico na arquibancada_  
**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find** / _Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar_  
**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time** / _E descobrir que o que você procura esteve aqui o tempo todo_  
**If you could see** / _Se você visse_  
**That I'm the one** / _Que sou eu_  
**Who understands you** / _Quem te entende_  
**Been here all along** / _Estive aqui o tempo todo_

Então botei a mão no coração

**So why can't you see** / _Então, por que você não vê?_  
**You belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_  
**You belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_

Eu já não cantava de olhos fechados! Eu olhava diretamente para o Sasuke! E ele olhava para mim com o rosto indecifrável.

**Walking the streets** / _Caminhando pela rua_  
**With you and your worn out jeans** / _Com você e sua calça jeans usada_  
**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be** / _Não paro de pensar que é assim que deveria ser_  
**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself** / _Rindo no banco do parque e pensando:_  
**Hey, isn't this easy?** / _"Viu como é fácil?"_  
**And you've got a smile** / _Você tem um sorriso_  
**That could light up this whole town** / _Que poderia iluminar a cidade inteira_  
**I haven't seen it in awhile** / _Não o vejo há um tempo  
__**Since she brought you down**__ / [i]Desde que ela te deixou mal_  
**You say you're fine** / _Você diz que está bem_  
**I know you better than that** / _Mas eu o conheço bem_  
**I know you better than that** / _Mas eu o conheço bem_  
**She wears high heels** / _Ela usa salto alto_  
**I wear sneakers** / _Eu uso tênis_  
**She's cheer captain** / _Ela é líder de torcida_  
**I'm on the bleachers** / _E eu fico arquibancada_  
**Dreaming about the day** / _Sonhando com o dia_  
**When you wake up and find** / _Em que você vai acordar e descobrir_  
**That what you're looking for** / _Que o que você procura_  
**Has been here the whole time** / _Esteve aqui o tempo todo_  
**If you could see that I'm the one** / _Se você visse que sou eu_  
**Who understands you** / _Quem te entende_  
**Been here all along so why can't you see** / _Estive aqui o tempo todo então, por que você não vê?_  
**You belong with me** / _Seu lugar é comigo_  
**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this time** / _De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos durante todo esse tempo_  
**How could you not know baby** / _Como pôde não saber, meu amor?_  
**You, you belong with me** / _Você Pertence a mim_  
**You, you belong with me** / _Você, você pertence A Mim_  
**Oh, I remember you** / _Eu lembro quando você_  
**Driving to my house** / _Dirigia até a minha casa_  
**In the middle of the night[/b / **_**No meio da noite**_**  
[b]I'm the one who makes you laugh** / _Sou eu quem te faz rir_  
**When you know you're about to cry** / _Quando você está prestes a chorar_  
**And I know your favorite songs** / _Conheço suas músicas prediletas_  
**And you tell me about your dreams** / _Você me conta sobre os seus sonhos_  
**Think I know where you belong** / _Acho que sei o seu lugar_  
**Think I know it's with me** / _Acho que é comigo_  
**Can't you see** / _Você não vê_  
**That I'm the one** / _Que sou eu_  
**Who understands you** / _Quem te entende?_  
**Been here all along** / _Estive aqui o tempo todo_  
**So why can't you see?** / _Então, por que você não vê?_  
**You belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_  
**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this TIM** / _De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos durante todo esse tempo_  
**How could you not know baby** / _Como pôde não saber, meu amor?_  
**You, you belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_  
**You, you belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_  
**You belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_  
**Have you ever thought** / _Você já pensou_  
**Just maybe** / _Que talvez_  
**You belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_  
**You belong with me** / _Você Pertence A Mim_

Esperei as vaias, mas na verdade vieram aplauso, e assobios!  
Sai do palco e fui à direção da porta dos fundos.  
Vi Sasuke e Karin discutindo de novo!  
- Como? Você quer voltar comigo? - exclamou Sasuke.  
- É sim Sasukezinho! Tudo o que eu te disse foi uma brincadeira!  
- Ai Karin, se você acha que eu vou voltar para você esta muito enganada. Acabou!  
E ele saiu.  
Caminhei até chegar a o estacionamento, e vi Sasuke encostado em um carro preto. Ele me olhou sorrio e eu corei de vergonha. Parei indecisa se continuava ou se voltava para a festa.  
Optei em voltar, dei meia volta...  
-Não acredito que você tem mais coragem para cantar do que para me dizer tudo aquilo que você cantou!

- Sasuke... Eu... Desculpas...

Vi ele se aproximar de mim e botando a mão no bolso do casaco preto, e tirar um papel branco e velho e bem amassado. A três passos de mim, Ele abri o papel amassado e eu pude ler o que estava escrito:  
"Eu te amo Sakura!" E ele sorri para mim.  
Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Tirei do bolso do meu vestido branco um papel velho e amassado com a mesma frase escrita.  
Ele sorri para mim e me beija.  
E depois me abraça e sussurra em meu ouvido: **You belong with me**.

Fim.


End file.
